Opposites Attract
by Chaos-Emerald-Shads
Summary: Duncan and Courtney...hmm... Courtney is a C.I.T running for Class president who has never done a bad thing in her life- she is a goody goody. While Duncan is a Bad Boy who can't be good for one second. Plus he's as always in and out of ISS and School suspension. Duncan and Courtney a thing? That's...Off. This is a free country and Opposites DO Attract
1. Meet Courtney

Meet Courtney

"Over...over..okay..Perfect!"

"Courtney! Over here"

Courtney walked over to the Deejay station after giving a thumbs up to the person who put up her banner. And walked over to the Deejay station. Had a picture of her and it said 'vote Courtney Minor for class president!' So did the big banner a dude just put up for her. Courtney was throw a party in the gym to gain more voters. Its not like she ain't have enough already. Courtney was going against Amy Prescott, her twin , Sammy Prescott was helping Courtney by being her assistant. "Hey Harold watcha got?!" Ask Courtney as she fist bumped him." I wanted to show you two songs with fresh beats you should do at the party!""Okay" Courtney said Harold put his head phones on and put on the song. Harold was correct the song was fresh!. The rhythm was wow! Courtney looked around to see her friends that volunteered to help dance and sing to the song. Courtney swayed to the beat as she tapped her high heel sandal to the the beat. "This song is great who is it made by!" Harold said "Big Sean". Harold played the song a little more. "What's the next one?" Courtney asked. Harold rose a buttons and that made the volume rise.

The song that was now playing Courtney knew . The beat was awesome and her friend dance to the music while doing their part "Party Rock Anthem?...Party Rock Anthem! " Courtney said as an light bulb flickered on above her head. 'This song can be my theme song cause i'm determine this party will go **Down **in history. "Okay, okay let me hear yours" Courtney laughed at Harold's wacky dances moves Harold was good at making beats but sucked at dancing. Harold laughed also. He began to drop his beat. At first the pace of the rhythm was slow and then it got faster . Courtney knew by the look on Harold's face he getting into the beat. Once it ended everyone clapped. Leshanwna walked by with some nails and said "i should make you deejay for my next party" every agreed. Courtney smile at the fact that Harold likes Leshanwna but he was shy to tell her . Harold rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Thanks" All of a sudden Sammy came beside Courtney "Courtney the school broad cast is waiting for you come on!" . Courtney told everyone to get back to work and she before getting yanked away by Sammy.

In the office Courtney sat down being filmed. "What made you want to sign up as president" a red hair girl name Zoey asked. " it was always a dream of mine" Courtney told back in a response. "Now,kids at Middle Road High wants to know more about you before they vote for some total stranger" A boy name Mike spoke.

Courtney smiled and spoke

" My name is Courtney Charlie Minor. I am sixteen years of age, born in Canada, raised here in New York ." Mike nodded at her reply. Zoey then asked "Courtney name one thing you here teens here at are school complain that you'll fix IF you become Class President ". Courtney thought for a moment. Then she got her answer. "Okay, going for class president i know i should make smart changes. But all the time it here kids complain about there not being enough sweets in the vending machines here. Soooo i vow to get a whole bunch of candy chips sodas, whatever into those machines" The group could here cheers coming from a class down the hall. ' Score one for the Court-ster" Courtney cheered in her head knowing she has more votes. Mike then asked the next question "Courtney, What do you think about bring pets to school?". Courtney answered "i think we should be able to. How you think i feel when I leave my pet cat at home? Terrible!. But i'm sorry animal lovers that is a school rule i can not. Think about the teens who go here that may be allergic to Animals. Sorry Benny!" Courtney ended waving to her pet cat. Courtney already knew who asked that Dawn. She already told her that but already knew she had her vote. "Last question before class starts, when your party?" Zoey asked "next week Friday night be there or be lost!" Courtney said as the camera stopped filming.

She said her laters to the Mike and Zoey and left the off. Samny not far behind. "I think you did great!" Sammy said holding her clipboard near her chest. Sammy stopped but Courtney kept going and said "I know". Sammy just smiled and ran to catch up to her.

**_My. Notes_**

**_Thanks _****_you for veiwing my first chapter! _**

**_I don't own anything!. Please review and tell how you like it so far!i wanna keep going on this story so give me all the support you can! Thx bye. Sorry for it being so short_**

~^Shads^~

.


	2. Meet Duncan

Meet Duncan

Class began and the students we're doing their work. All but one.

Duncan typed his pencil in beat like motion. Sighing to himself he looked at the piece of paper. The problem had him thinking but he gave up as soon as the worksheet was given to him. He didn't want to turn in the paper with nothing on it. An evil smirk slide across his face as he wrote. "Okay class switch papers." Mr. Mclean said to his class. Duncan gave his to Scarlet and he didn't bother to check her she was like mad smart why do you think he sat beside her everyday. Scarlet eyes widen and her hand rose "um, Mr. Mclean..." . Mr. Mclean picked up Duncan's paper and read out loud "Jesus, Jesus, Jesus,Jesus,Jesus, Jesus," He read the word over on each answer and at the end it said "Jesus is always the answer" . Everyone in the room started cracking up "Sha-Five man!" Lighting said as Duncan give him a high five. Mr. Mclean didn't look happy one bit. "Duncan to the councilors office now!". Duncan got up and muttered "old people can't take jokes now a days".

In the councilors office. Duncan walked in "Duncan...sit" Duncan sat as the turned around to show former Lunch man now councilor Mr. Terri Hatchet. "Why are you in my office for the sixth time today?" leaned in his one of his eyebrows raise. "I can't come visit?" Duncan asked with a sly smirk on his face. Mr. Hatchet shook his head " look, Duncan i gave you to many warnings. The next step is that i'm going to have call your parents." Duncan sat back "here home,work cell" Duncan said emotionless as he wrote the numbers . Every teacher has this problem with Duncan. Whatever you through at him it doesn't do anything to him. The door open again to see a girl with blonde hair "Dawn what are you doing here?" Mr. Hatchet asked. Dawn sat down next to Duncan "W-well i didn't want to leave snowy alone so i-" Dawn was caught off by a white bunny popping out her bag. Mr. Hatchet sighed "Dawn we discuss this before.-"

"No matter how sad Snowy or Penny or Fiona or Stone-" Dawn was cut off by Mr. Hatchet "your not suppose to bring them to school". Dawn nodded at his words " please Mr.H don't call my Mother or Father ! I won't bring him or them ever again!" Dawn pleaded her heart out. Mr. Hatchet thought for awhile. "Okay, but next time i won't give a seconded chance". Dawn smiled as she set her bunny friend by his desk. She pet it goodbyes and left. Duncan still sat their "i can't find a suitable punishment for you." Mr.H thought for awhile. And a smile came across his face. "Ms. Peg is out today- so you'll fill in for her for two whole weeks" Hatchet said. "Pssh who is she?" Duncan said with no emotion. Hatchet sat up and and leaned forward. "A lunch lady" Duncan eyes shot open as for he couldn't believe it! Him at lunch lady?! No way. Mr. Hatchet was actually proud he found something that scared him. He just had to share this with the other councilors!.

X~x

During lunch Duncan served the food with teens laughed at him as he gave them death glares making them go sit quickly. Courtney and Sammy we're in the line. "Court, i am going to make decorations tonight so i won't be able to sleep over tonight" Sammy said. Courtney sighed "oh, well why not i spend the night at you house?" Sammy nodded in agreement. Courtney got food dumped on her plate by a mad Duncan instead moving up she stood "how rude" Courtney said getting Duncan's attention. 'Wow, she's hot' Duncan said to himself. "You can be a little more polite you know!"

"I don't have time for some girl who complains about every single thing" Duncan said dumping food on Sammy's plate also. Courtney rolled her eyes at the Bad Boy. "Whatever lunch lady" she got out of line and sat down. "Why do you keep bringing Snowy?" Dj asked Dawn "because he looks upset each day i leave for school!" Dawn exclaimed. "Well if you can bring Snowy i can bring Bunny". Their conversation went on for sometime and Courtney got tried if listening to it. "Sammy how come you and your sister never talk" Courtney asked. Sammy finish eating her food. "She was bossy and we just lost are bond"

" oh" Courtney said picking at her corn.

"Grand-" Courtney was cut off by six boys three girls and a tomboy sitting at their table. "Hey,Court Court!" A hyper Izzy said elbowing her lightly. "Hi Izzy" Courtney said in a annoyed voice. "What's wrong?" Owen asked hoping Izzy wasn't the cause. "Stupid lunch boy dumped food on my plate and got it on my top" Courtney said pointing her thumb at the serving area. Lightning, Geoff, and Scott started laughing "Duncan?! Man you should have seen what he did in class today" Geoff said. "Yeah he wrote Jesus on the math sheet 50 times" Lightning told "and at the end he put Jesus is always the answer!" Scott finished. Courtney rolled her eyes at Duncan's numbness. Sierra looked at Courtney then at Duncan then back at Courtney "if i didn't know any better i say you and Duncan can be a thing" Sierra said. Everyone looked t Courtney. She stopped her spoon "me and Him a 'thing'" Courtney said trying to laugh it off "I'm a good girl, he is a bad boy theirs no way that could happen no just no" Courtney ended. Sierra shrugged" whatever you say".

"I mean i could happen. Look at me and Olive we're twins and we didn't even no it" Owen said bringing a girl with black hair that look like Tiffany Evans hair do from her music video "Promise Ring", her skin tone was like Katie's and her cloths were sporty like into a hug. "Their my two favorite girls!" Owen said also hugging Izzy, who also returned the hug. "Owen how many times do i have to tell you just because both of are names start with a " O" doesn't mean we are twins" Olive said. "But lightning and Geoff told me so" Owen said. Olive shot a glare at Lightning as he lipped "sorry babe". Duncan slammed his plate down as he sat by Mike making him jumped "kids these days, so darn disrespectful!" Mike said in a elderly voice shocking some at the table. Zoey quickly got up and took Mike, i think? Arm and said "sorry, we have to go".

They looked at each other but shook off what just happened. "You okay Duncan?" Cameron finally said. "No!, Hatchet gave me lunch duty!" . Everyone just said oh or to bad. Lunch went on for twelve more minutes abd everyone left. Duncan and Courtney stayed back. "Hey, you need any assistants today?" Courtney asked as smiled "no not today, or for another to weeks Duncan here is going to help isn't that right Duncan?". Duncan looked up from his sweeping "yeah,whatever" Duncan looked at the smiling Courtney who glared at him but he flashed her a cocky smile which gave here the shivers. Courtney walked out the cafeteria and mumble "oh it is on Duncan!".

* * *

><p><em>Thats it for now. Olive , and belong to me. Snowy belongs to my cousin. If you wanna see Olive's hair style go to my profile and i will give you the link!. Thanks for reading<em>

_~^Shads^~_


	3. partnerd not friends

just because we are partners dose not mean we are friends

Courtney sat in her fifth period class,Decalcifiedecalcifiedsocial studies, listening to Mrs. Emma call out the partners she has paired up for the project. Courtney was not really paying the teacher any attention all she could think was about the snoby, badf boy, Duncan not

in a good way. Every time she is in the same room with the punk he thinks he has some right to flrit with her. 'Ugh the boy gonna be all up on me as soon as the teachers stops!' Courtney screamed in her head. Her thoughts only topic was about Duncan. Until " Seirrea abd Cody, Duncan and Courtney" Courtney stood up so did Sierra, Cody, and Duncan.

"NO!"

" YES ya hear that girls Cody is MIINNEE!"

" Oh boy" Cody said sloping down In his seat"

"Yeah baby!"

Mrs. Emma put her hands on here hips and ask" is there a problem Ms. Minor cause everyone else seems to be fine" . Courtney open her mouth then closed it how can she say ' Duncan is a RETARD and is totaly gonna just make her do all the work and flirt' In the nicest way as possible"Mrs. Emma I...I...I find nothing a problem working with.." Courtney glared at Duncan who was cockying his eyebrows at her "...him..." Courtney said sitting back down arms crossed. "Great, well, this project is about u guys experienceing new flavors and taste, so your gonna try new foods from different coltures" someone whispred quite loudly " I feel sad for whos paried up with Dawn" people laughed. " one of you will taste the others food which may be different because its there culture". Courtney was half candian and american so she could show that punk of a partner what canadian food tastes like.

Everyone was walking out of class Serria was holding Cody's arm " so Cody ever heard of Soul Food!" Cody shook his head scared Serria plainly stared at him and simply said " Candy

is involved" Cody's eyes lit up "lets try it!". Courtney stomp down the halway irritated by Duncans flirty statement. Courtney stopped and stuck her finger in Duncans face " Look Emo lookin freak im not your friend so what makes you think u can flirt with me like im your bae. Cause the last time i check we are only partners for one stinkin week!" Courtney cried as she was inches away from Duncans face. Courtney stepped back and walked away only to hear " catch ya later bae!."

At lunch

Courtney got out the lunch line avoding Duncan mumbleing some words under her breath. All a sudden someone bumped into her making her turn around " hey, watch where your going nerdo!" Wannabe Heather said in a rude tone. "Are you talkin to me?" Courtney said looking around for who Heather was talking to " cause I KNOW your not talkin to me" Courtney said looking Heather in the eyes. Heather tossed her plate in Lindsay' s hands. " yeah bitch im talkin to you" Courtney put her plate down and crossed her arms not looking ofened at all. " Heather don't you have ass to kiss or something?" Heather got mad and simply said " look hon you don't wanna get on my bad side

now do we?" Courtney puhed Heather out her face " get out my face hoe im not scared of you!" Courtney said looking her up and down in disgust.

" Thot!"

" Bitch!"

" call me that one more time snd im going to start acting like one and thats pretty damn low" Courtney said, by this time the whole lunch room was looking at them. "How would you know?" Heather asked with a smile on her face " I dont but uou van relate". People started going like 'ooohh 'or 'daaamn!' Katie stood up and stepped in between the two "stop this is getting WAY out of hand!, And since when did you swear Courtney? " Kate Spoke "ever since Heather stsrted acting like Im suppose to be scared of a spoiled brat!" Courtney said. Katie looked at Hewther and ducked as Heathers rubbed mash potatoes on Courtney's shrits Courtney grabbed milk if a trwy and opened it and dumped the liquid on Heather' s head, Heather got heated at Courtney's actions and dumped her tray on Courtney's head. Olive stood up and yelled "FOODD FIIGGHHT!" she grabbed her slushly took a sip of it then opened the too and the frozen goodnes on to Lightnings head. "Thats for missing our date friday!" Olive cried. Lightning grabbed his pizza and rubbed ALL over Olive's face"i told you I couldn't make it!" Lightning said. Okive eyes showed sadness "so what your football career is more important than are relationship? !" Olive asked "yeah it is". Olive face got mad red as she tackled him to the ground. The kunch room turned into a riot. Food went flying into the air landing on the students hard making people duck for cover. The doors of the cafeteria swung open as a blonde haired adult had her hands on her hips.

"SSSTTTOOPPPPP!" Everyone paused wheee they were. Food in their hands and stains all over their cloths. Their eyes landed on the scary some what pretty principal Balanley. By her side was goody tissues teacher's pet Stacy Foster her hands crossed. Balaney walked down the row her eyes shiwing anger as she stared at scary students. She look down a row and wslked down it and grabbed crying Olive and angry Lightning by the wrist "in mh office now!" Olive wss still crying as she ran out in tears Lightning ran after her. She stared down the students and asked sternly "who started this-this -RIOT!" Everyone even the scared lunch lsdts pointed to Heather and Courtney. Balanley pointed to the door and the girls walked down the halway. "Now for the rest of you clean this mess up" Dawn grabbed the mop while Scott grabbed the broom and they started working they accidently bumoed into eachother "my bad"Dawn said "no it was my fault" Scoit said... Blushing? . "I dont care whose fault it was GET BACK TO WORK!" Balanley said making everybody grab a cleaning object and got to work.

Couttney sighed as she walked out the office she crossed her arms. Courtneys p.o.v

How could I be so stupid to let Heather get under my skin. Now I might be disquaiflyied!. Ugh! Plush im all covered in food, my mother's going to freak. I stand thre thinking about my actions and how it going to infect my school record... proboly. I look up to see Olive walking out the office she stopped crying I call for hrr "Oliva are you okay?" I asked "yeah..." she keans on the wall with me. "I might breakup with him" I look at her shocked. She can't be breaking up with him. There one of the mist cutest couples at this school...were I guess. "Rudolph and I are officially threw by tomorrow" Olive told me Whipping a pepperoni slice off her cheek, "are you sure!" I asked " yeah, he should probably go with his football since its so precious to him mine than I was" . We stood in silence till Caleb, her older brother, came to get her "bye Court" she said before leaving. I was left there thinking. Okay so this thing is on my recoding so I need someone who can be sly, smart at hacking in computers, and persuading..."Hey Princess" I turn around to see the prefect guy, Duncan! . I cant just say help me get my record cleaned right now. So ill play it slow "what?" I asked pretending to be not interested,. "I need your help" he said quickly. He had my curiosity now he has attention...never thought ill say that, felt good.

"With what?" I ask he sighs "I failing my algebra class and my parnets gonna freak if I fail it this nine weeks...soI was wondering can you tutur me?" . This is perfect! If I say yes to tuturing him he'll have to owe me. "Ok Ill help you with algebra.." I say.

"Yes!" Duncan says

"But on one condition" I say making that smile of his fade away. He leans one the wall "what" he says "what what?" I say. This always works for lindsay "whats the ccondition? " he says a little annoyed. "Oh that you have to hack in the computer and clear my record". He looked a me and her smile he looks kike a cjd when he smiled like that."what?" I asked he elbowed be softly "Ms . Minor has a record I thought ill never see the day!" He laughed. "Well you haven't still its just a school record" I say matter-of-factly way. "So will you do it?" I asked with pupoy eyes never doing that again. "..." he didnt answer.

I put out my hand "Deal?" I asked he shakes it "Deal".

My Notes

Im SO SO SO sorry for the wait. My winter break was in the way anf this never crossed mh mind until this wesndat so here you go the thirds chapter. Ive bern planing all this week. And happy NEW YEAR!


End file.
